My Strawberry Milk is lost
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: Eunhyuk menerima paketan besar berisi susu strawberry ter enak yang pernah dia rasakan, namun tiba tiba susu strawberry itu hilang semua apa yg dilakukannya bersama member suju lainnya?
1. Chapter 1

**My Strawberry Milk is Lost**

**Cast :: Super junior (10 member)**

**Rate :: SU**

**Warning :: garing, gaje, ganyambung, dll (gatau ni humor bukan silahkan readers yang nilai ya ^^ )**

Ting Tong!

"Nugu?" Eunhyuk melihat sosok yg memencet bel dengan intercom

"Pengantar kiriman barang." Jawab namja yang didepn pintu

"Apa isinya dan Untuk siapa?" Tanya hyuk sambil menerima barang yang diserahkan pengirim barang tadi

"Untuk Lee Hyuk Jae, Mianhamnida saya tidak mengetahui isinya." Jawab pengirim barang itu

"Untukku?" Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut menerima kiriman barang tersebut.

"Anda Lee Hyuk Jae? Baik.. bisa tanda tangan disini." Namja itu menunjukan tanda terima. "Ngomong ngomong Lee Hyuk Jae itu seperti nama seorang member Super Junior ya.." Namja itu garuk garuk kepala. Ealah mas nya (mendadak jawa?) Didepan mukamu itu memang Lee Hyuk Jae nya Suju!

"Ahh… nae Super Junior Lee Hyuk Jae." Eunhyuk malah memperkenalkan diri.

"Jinjaa? Kamu Hyuk Jae Super Junior?" Namja itu terbelalak.

Eunhyuk cuman nyengir 'gila nih orang masa nganter ni barang juga kaga tau ini dorm suju.' Batin hyuk.

"Iya… baru tau ya? NDESO!" Eunhyuk mengambil paketnya dengan senyam senyum masuk, member lainnya sedang sibuk masing masing, ryeowook memasak, heechul mengelus elus heebum, leeteuk membaca buku, kyu main psp, sarimin pergi ke pasar (?)

"Hyung? Apa itu?" Donghae yang baru saja keluar kamar melihat eunhyuk dengan kotak besar itu.

"Paketan lah masak baskom." Eunhyuk cuek dan menaruh kotak itu dilantai

"Paketan dari siapa hyuk segede baskom gitu?" Leeteuk nimbrung memandang eunhyuk sekilas lalu fokus pada bukunya lagi.

"Jangan jangan isinya baskom hyung" Kyuhyun juga sama memandang sekilas lalu fokus pada psp nya lagi

"Kaga nyangka gue baskom pake dipaket sgala" Heechul nyengir.

"Ini bukan baskom woii! Saengdeul! Hyungdeul!" Hyuk berteriak teriak gaje

"Lhah elu yang bilang tadi kalo itu baskom" Yesung santai

"GUE BERCANDA! BERCANDA! Masa pada nggak ngerti seh ?" Hyuk teriak gaje lagi

"Nah elu bercandanya garing sih…" Kyuhyun nimbrung tapi masih fokus pada pspnya

"Terserah" Tangan hyuk meraih kotak itu hendak membukanya.

"Jangann!" Ryeowook berteriak lagi membuat member lainnya memandangnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos

"Ne… wae?" LeeTeuk juga memandang cuek. Yang lainnya hanya memandang Ryeowook penuh tanya.

"Itu… dari siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi

"Mollaseyo… mungkin fans." Jawab Hyuk singkat

"Kalau… isinya bom buku gimana?" Ryeowook menimpali.

"Eternal Maknae… siapa yang ngajarin pikiran buruk kaya begeto?" Heechul melirik sewot.

"Tuhan tidak pernah mengajarkan kita untuk berpikir buruk. Semuanya harus dengan pikiran positif. Karena berpikir buruk bisa membuat kita was was dan jantung berdebar 2 kali lebih kencang dapat menyebabkan kita tidak tenang. Ayo cintai jantungmu! Makan oats meal setiap hari!(?) " Siwon nyambung sekalian promosi.

"Gimana nih.. gue jadi deg deg an.. buka kaga?" Eunhyuk was was.

"kalo tiba tiba bom gitu nah? Habis kita satu dorm! " Kyuhyun menaruh pspnya dan berjalan mengamati kotak itu

"Bener juga... kadang kan anti fans itu keterlaluan." Sungmin menambahi dan kali ini semua member pandangannya tertuju pada kotak itu.

"Gue aja yang buka! Pada banci lo semua ah!" Heechul berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya jalan menuju kotak itu.

"Hyung beneran mau buka?" Eunhyuk was was memandang Heechul yang tanpa rasa takut mendekati dan menyentuh kotak itu.

"Siap siap ya." Heechul memegang kotak itu. Yang lain pada ngacir. Yesung sama Ryeowook mengambil ddangko-brothers lalu sembunyi dibawah meja. Kyuhyun menganndeng sungmin ke belakang sofa. Siwon komat kamit baca doa di samping kulkas. Donghae masuk kamar. LeeTeuk ngacir kemana gajelas. Shindong sih masih aman damai tentram di alam bawah sadarnya dan menggambar pulau pulau. Eunhyuk yang empunya kotak ditahan Heechul sampe keringetan dingin disamping kotak tapi jongkok, merem, sambil nutup telinga.

"Satuu…!" Heechul berteriak.

"Tuhan jika kau mengijinkan kami semua hidup.. biarkanlah hidup tanpa kesakitan.. jika kau berkehendak lain ampunilah dosa kami." Siwon komat kamit baca mantra *eh doa maksutnya

"Duaa….!" Lanjut Heechul

"Tuhaann! Gue tobatt! Gue gabakal nakal lagi! Ampuni Tuhan! Gue pengen nikah!" Kyuhyun berteriak gajelas

"Tigaaa…! BOOOOMMMM!"

"Huwaaaa! Sakit sakit!" Hyuk tadinya jongkok jadi ambruk dan ngerang ngerang gaje.

"Mati guee mati guee!" LeeTeuk sama.. yang ketahuan masuk laci dapur

"Hyungdeul Saengdeul!" Donghae udah nangis didalem kamar

"Ya… Gue gapapa.." Kyuhyun menggrepe grepe badannya sendiri. "Minnie hyung gapapa kan..?"

"Gue gapapa.. grepe grepe badan gue.. gue karate lu!" Sungmin galak ketika tangan kyu mulai mendekat. Kyu hanya manyun gagal memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Yak! Tidak terjadi apa apa kan! Biasa aja kalee!" Heechul mengintip YeWook yang masih merem gemeteran dibawah meja.

"Heechul hyung? Kok bisa selamat?" Ryeowook bingung

"Iyalah.. emang ga ada apa apa " Heechul nyengir evil sekaligus bangga

"Yah..kok baik baik aja hyung?" Yesung ikut ikutan dan menimbulkan Heechul mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya

"Lu pengen gua kenapa kenapa hah kepala besar?" Heechul membentak Yesung tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng takut. Heechul meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Kaga ada apa apa Saengdeul! Leeteuk!" Heechul berteriak membuat semuanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kecuali Donghae ga denger kali.

"Gue… selamett… Gue selamettt! Yee!" Hyuk lonjak lonjak memeluk semua member yang ada disitu.

"Selamet pa'an nyet.. emang kaga ada apa apa kaliii!" Heechul senyum evil

"Lha BOOM! Tadi?" Siwon bertanya dengan muka babonya

"Suara gue lah. " Heechul dengan senyum penuh kemenangan

"Itu galucu Kim Heechul." Leeteuk melempar deathglare pada Heechul

"Siapa bilang gue ngelawak Park Jungsoo" bales deathglare juga dari Heechul

"Hyungdeul! Saengdeul!" Donghae lari keluar kamarnya dengan mata sembab dan menangis

"Wae Hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap donghae. Donghae yang melihat semuanya ga ada apa apa jadi cengo banget *bayangin pasti lucu deh* tengok sana tengok sini

"Tadi.. ada BOM?" Tanyanya dengan segenap kecengohannya

"itu Heechul hyung yang buat" Ryeowook terkikik geli

"Yak.. Hyung.. gue pikir yang lain udah pada kaga ada" Donghae kembali menangis.

"Cup cup cup chagy hyung minta maaf ya" Heechul mengusap kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tapi tetep sambil ketawa.

"Terus. Thu kotak isinya apa?"LeeTeuk memandang Heechul

"Mana gue tau.." Heechul jwab singkat

"Lhah elu yang buka hyung" Sungmin berkata singkat

"Noh liat.. orang belom gue buka." Heechul santai duduk ke kursinya lagi

GUBRAK! Member lain jatuh kelantai.

Chapter 1 selesai..

Author sendiri ga bisa nilai ni humor pa bukan..

Kasi usul ya dilanjutin apa diabaikan nih..

Reviewsnya juga penting ^^

Kamsahamnida


	2. Chapter 2

**My Strawberry Milk is Lost**

**Cast :: Super junior (10 member)**

**Rate :: SU**

**Warning :: garing, gaje, ganyambung, dll (gatau ni humor bukan silahkan readers yang nilai ya ^^ )**

* * *

><p>"Chul.. serius dikit kenapa?" Leeteuk sewot mandangin Heechul dengan gayanya yang sok cool . Ralat. Emang cool<p>

"Iya chul! Buka aja noh thu kotak gedhe!" Yesung menimpali

"Apa lu Kata! Chal Chul Chal Chul seenak cangkangmu!" Heechul membuang deathglare ke Yesung.

"Benernya… Hyung berani nggak sih buka ntu kotak?" Sungmin bertanya dengan manisnya

"Gue.." Heechul tergagap tiba tiba

"Hhaahaha.. Hyung sama kaya kita! Banci! Hahah! Sok aja lu hyung!" Maknae setan ini ter-ngakak ngakak nggak sopan sama sekali nunjuk nunjuk Heechul

"Maknae setan! Sini loo! Gue pukulin pantat lo!" Heechul maju hendak menangkap Kyuhyun

"Sudah sudah…" Sungmin melerai hyung dan dongsaengnya yang semakin menjadi

"Sesama banci gak boleh saling mengejek." Eunhyuk yang berusaha melerai sekarang jadi sasaran

"CUKUP! " sang Leader malaikat tanpa sayap berteriak kencang

"Ya Tuhan Leader marah" Eunhyuk ternganga

"Ya Tuhan Hyung gue satu satunya bisa tereak juga ya" Heechul terpesona

"Ya Tuhan Heechul hyung bisa bilang 'Tuhan' " Siwon terkejut

"Ya Tuhan semuanya pada kaget" Donghae memandangi member yang lain

"Ya Tuhan gue maknae paling keren seantero jagad raya!" PLTAK! Jitakan keras diterima Kyuhyun dari Heechul.

"Ngaca baru ngomong lu maknae!" Heechul memandang Kyuhyun seram. Kyu cuman manyun mengelus kepalanya bekas jitakan Heechul.

"Sekarang, Heechul, jujur aja, kamu berani buka nggak?" LeeTeuk bertanya lembut.. aura menyeramkannya tadi bergnti lagi menjadi aura malaikat seperti biasanya (lebay banget euhh)

"Gue… " Heechul terbata

"Ngaku ga usah malu.. yang laen pada takut juga." Leeteuk tenang

"Iya hyung, gue takut juga hihi.." Heechul wajahnya memerah. Kyuhyun yang tengah minum air keselek nahan tawa. Ryeowook lari kebelakang yesung dan author yakin juga ketawa. Yang anarki eunhyuk, masuk ke dalem kamar suaranya menggema satu dorm denger suara tawanya.

"Kaga usah pada ketawa!" Leeteuk dengan bijaksana membuat semua member mingkem ga ada yang ketawa. "Gue yang bakal buka." Leeteuk berjalan menuju kotak itu.

"Dengan syarat… kalian semua ga ada yang boleh sembunyi!" Para member yang udah siap siap ngacir dengan kecewa balik.

"Kalo emang bener kata Wookie ini bom.. kita bakal mati bareng bareng. Kalo ini hadiah kita nikmatin bareng bareng. Sesuju?" Kata leeteuk siap siap membuka kotak.

"…" Tidak sada jawaban dari member lain

"yang gak sesuju, kalo ini bom tetep ikutan mati tapi kalo hadiah kaga dibagi *kecurangan* " LeeTeuk memecah keheningan

"SESUJU!" Akhirnya seluruh member sesuju sesuju aja lha syarat nya kaya begitu. -_-

"Oke… Satu.." LeeTeuk gemetaran membuka kotak itu.

"Dua…"

"Tiga.."

"…." Semua member merem sambil siap siap mati *eh*

"Gue kaga mati! Hyungdeul ini bukan bom!" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan dan semua member melek.

"Hadiaahh!" Teriak donghae kekanak kanakan melihat kotak kotak besar dan banyak didalam kotak besar itu..

"Banyak banget,.. kita bagi aja.." Ryeowook mengusulkan.

"Chakambat! Ini… Susu strawberry!" Sungmin mengangkat salah satu kotak berwarna pink.

"Syukurlah… ga ada kan bom susu gitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cengonya.

"Mwo? SUSUU!" SRET! Eunhyuk dengan cepat mengambil semua kotak itu dan lari. Biasa, disaat seperti ini naluri monyetnya keluar *digampar jewel*

"NYET! Bukan punya lu doang itu!" Teriak Heechul

"Biarin aja chul.. lagian mana lu suka sih susu strawberry?" Leeteuk menimpali

"Gue kaga suka tapi Heebum sama Baengsin suka kok hyung" *rese banget -_-* Bantah Heechul

"Hyukiee! Aku juga mauu susu!" Donghae berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Eunhyuk

"ckckck.. dasar anak anak" kyuhyun mendecak. Kayanya maknae satu ini kelewat sok banget ya -_-

.

.

.

Sorenya

"Unyuk Hyung" Panggil Donghae manja. Eunhyuk yang masih asik menonton tv dan meminum susunya tak menoleh.

"Hyung! Sedang apa?" Donghae menepuk pundak Eunhyuk

"Mandiin gajah nho.. gue lagi liat tv lah!" Eunhyuk menjawab singkat

"Susunya enak ya chagy?" Tanya Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya angguk angguk

"Boleh minta nggak?" Donghae mengeluarkan aegyonya se imut imutnya sungmin, seimut imutnya Ryeowook, Seimut imutnya Eunhyuk, Seimut imut nya bintang iklan bebestar (?) kali ini ga ada yang ngalahin imutnya Donghae *awww*

"Hmm…" Eunhyuk berpikir. 'Kalo gue kasi gue garela… kalo ga gue kasi gue gatega dia kan uke gue.. eh kadang juga seme gue..' Batin Hyuk yang mulai ngelantur kemana mana

"Ambil deh… Satu ya!" Akhirnya hyuk menjawab

"ihhh.. Unyuk baikkkk!" Donghae yang juga maniak susu itu sangat senang mencuil, ralat, menjiwit pipi Eunhyuk

"Aihh.. Donghae! Sakit! Sekali jiwit lagi gua yadongin lo.." Ancam Eunhyuk. Sumpah deh raja yadong bener -_-

"ihh.. chagy.. ngomongin gitu kok kenceng kenceng sih.. nanti yang lain pada tau lho.. author juga bisa tau nih.." Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk

"Author kan budeg ga bakal denger." Eunhyuk cuek.

Mati lu hyuk habis ini ditangan gue! *author marah* #gaje #abaikan

"Emang kamu liat apa sih?" Donghae ikut memandangi tv

"Sssstt… diem udah mulai…" Eunhyuk menjadi serius melihat tv Donghae jadi ngikut serius

Ditengah mereka serius nonton tv, maknae dateng bawa psp cengo mandangin hyungdeulnya serius banget mandangin tv.

"Hyung? Berita ya? Apa? Korupsi? Kolusi? Nepotisme? Ato selebriti? TVXQ? Big Bang? Kita sendiri? SNSD? F(x)? Ayu Ting ting? Atau…" BLEP! Eunhyuk menutup mulut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk matanya masih menghadap tv tangannya masih menutup mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang gak bisa napas mencak mencak gaje. Cuman bebrapa detik berlalu hyuk dengan Donghae melepaskan keseriusan mereka. Eunhyuk melepas tangannya dari mulut Kyu

"Hae Hyung, nonton apa tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"Ha? Aku? Tadi… Mollaseyo.." DongHae dengan wajah datar garuk garuk kepala bilang kaga tau terus ngacir entah kemana

Maknae nyengir 'Hyung gue ini mukanya imut imut tapi otaknya kurang 1 ons apa ya?' Batinnya.

"Hyung, Kau lihat apa tadi?" Kyuhyun gantian bertanya pada Eunhyuk

"Iklan…" Jawab Hyuk singkat

"Iklan apaan sampe seserius itu liatnya?" Kyu garuk garuk kepala

"Iklan susu baru" Eunhyuk menjawab singkat

Kyu kembali nyengir nggak ngerti apa yang salah sama otak kedua hyungnya ini nonton iklan susu aja sampe melotot matanya mau keluar.

"Aku tidur ya hyung" Kyu yang masih nyengir pamit masuk ke kamarnya

.

Tak lama Cinderella tereak "NYUK! Ini kulkas isinya susu semua! Mana cemilan gue, mana bahan makanan lainnya?"

"Apaan sih Hyung! Kaya dunia mau kiamat aja!" Hyuk jalan santai ke arah kulkas dan Heechul

"Ini! Maksutnya apaaa!" Heechul mbuka kulkas yang penuh sesak dengan … sekitar 20 kotak susu strawberry Eunhyuk

"Hyung..ganteng ganteng kok bego sih? Jelas jelas ini Kotak susu masih ditanyain." Eunhyuk ga kalah ngomong tapi ya harus tanggung akibatnya ya.

"GUE BUANG NIH!" Heechul menggapai beberapa kotak susu dengan memandang Hyuk tajam penuh deathglare!

"Yakkk! Hyung! Jangan Jangan! Ayolah Hyung jangan! Mianhae Mianhae!" Rengek Hyuk memeluk kaki Heechul

"Macem macem lagi lu gue buang semua nih susu! Semua susu yang lo punya!" Ancem Heechul. Eunhyuk spontan berdiri menutupi area dadanya

"Jangan semua hyung." Eunhyuk melirik Heechul

"Gue juga ga mau.. iihh… " Heechul memandang jijik dan minggat.

.

.

Pagi harinya

Hyuk bangun paling pagi entah karena naluri apa dan juga tumben tumbenan aja dia bisa bangun pagi. Hyuk jalan ke kulkas, tempat penyimpanan berliannya dan seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai (?) Susu strawberry maksutnya

Begitu membuka kulkas

3

2

1

Action!

"UMMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karena pada minta lanjut saya lanjutin <strong>

**Chapter 2 selesai ^^**

**Tambah garing ya? Mianhaee u.u**

**Seperti biasa… REVIEWS ya! **

**Author nerima usul, kritik, dan saran kok :) **

**Berhubung saya author baru.. mohon bantuannya ya ^o^**

**Tunggu Chapter 3 sekaligus endingnya ya **

* * *

><p>Kangyumi : Penganter barangnya syarafnya lagi ga konek.. XD Kamsahamnida.. mohon bantuannya ya ^^<p>

Schagarin : kalo di aslinya sih Heechul sayang sama Kyu, waktu kecelakaan itu tiap hari Heechul nengokin Kyu Lhoh … Oke thu aku banyakin :D

Max Hyera : Ituuu. Aku kasi adegan EunHae .. Mian kalo garing, gaje, dikit T_T saya pemula…


	3. Chapter 3

**My Strawberry Milk is Lost**

**Cast :: Super junior (10 member)**

**Rate :: SU**

**Warning :: garing, gaje, ganyambung, dll (gatau ni humor bukan silahkan readers yang nilai ya ^^ )**

* * *

><p>"UUMMMAAAAAA!" Teriakan Hyuk menggema di seluruh dorm. Semua member yang masih pada ngebo kaget dan lompat dari selimutnya.<p>

Leeteuk lari cepet keluar kamar sampe lupa buka pintu kamarnya dan kejedotlah dia "Huadooohh! Amit Amit! Nih pintu sapa seh yang naro disini?"

Inilah salah satu kegajean leader tersayang kita yang memiliki senyum bagaikan malaikat dan kegantengan melebihi aktris papan atas seperti layaknya Sule dan kawan kawan *ditabok angel*

"Teuk! Ni pintu udah disini duluan kaliikk! Sebelum lu tidur, ngiler, ngompol disini thu pintu udah berdiri tegak disitu! " Heechul dengan mata kriyipan *emang wayang?* bangun ngampirin LeeTeuk yang masih ngelus ngelus jidat.

"Aduh chul! Hyung lu satu satunya ya ini lagi sengsara dengan benjol kejedot pintu lu malah bela pintunya!" LeeTeuk masih kesakitan

"Haish! Hyuk ngapain seh emangnya! Pagi pagi bolong (Pagi pagi buta kalii!) udah tereak tereak!" Heechul memasang tampang kesel dan kaga gagas Hyungnya yang masih duduk ngelus jidat bak putri duyung tanpa bikini (?)

"Hyung! Turun yuk!" Heechul memberi isyarat dengan tangannya

"Ada angin macam apa lu panggil gue hyung? Yaowoh! Gue bangga chul! Bakal jadi TTWW nih! BRB buka kompi!" Nah lu nge gaje lagi kan?

"Gue gila lama lama sama elu!" Heechul ngacak ngacak rambutnya terus ninggalin LeeTeuk yang bengong

"Chul gue ngikut!" Teuk akhirnya ikut HeeChul ke TKP! Jeng Jeng Jeng! (OVJ kali ye?)

.

"Kyu! Bangun!" Sungmin yang terkejut denger teriakan itu langsung bangunin sang seme, Cho KyuHyun

"Hmmm.." Kyu hanya memindah posisi badannya sambil mendengus

"Bangun! Bangun bangun! Ada yang teriak teriak!" Sungmin menggoncang tubuh Kyu

"Hah? Wae? Nugu? Jinjja? Hehe.." Kyu ngomong gaje sambil merem di akhiri dengan senyuman gaje juga sambil merem juga *bayangin" *

"Itu! Hyuk tereak tereak!" Sungmin neriakin Kyu lagi

"Orangkan? Yang teriak?" Kyu akhirnya duduk tapi tetep merem

"Iyalah! EunHyuk!" Sungmin mulai kesel. Tangannya mengepal disamping badannya. Sengsara nya jadi Uke Cho KyuHyun

"Yaudah ngapain dipikirin!" Kyu mau ambruk lagi tapi ditahan Sungmin.

"Yak! Jangan tidur lagi! Enak aja lu kate ya udah!" Sungmin ngguncang ngguncang Kyu lagi

"Terus? Kan yang teriak manusia? Itu normal! Kita punya mulut kan! Emang kodrat bisa teriak. Nah kalo yang teriak… coba… ikan lele! Kita kaget!" Kyu njelasin dengan wajah ngantuk mata terbuka dikit sambil gerak gerakin tangannya buat memperjelas

"TURUN DARI TEMPAT TIDUR!" Sungmin langsung jewer Kyu. Poor Kyu

.

"Yesung hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" Ryeowook kaget dan langsung guncang guncang badan Yesung.

"Wae! Wae! Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Hyungdeul! Saengdeul! Kebakaran!" Yesung bangun loncat terus lonjak lonjak sambil teriak teriak gaje.

"Ssssttt! Bukan kebakaran!" Ryeowook nahan kegajean yesung

"oo…" Yesung berhenti sesaat dari lonjak lonjaknya terus natap Ryeowook

"Rampok! Rampok! Rampok!" Yesung yang baru 5 detik tenang jadi kaya tadi lagi cuman teriakannya aja yang beda

"BUKAN!" Ryeowook ngusep ngusep mukanya sendiri stres disamping Yesung.

"Lha terus?" Yesung berenti dari aksinya dan dengan wajah blo'on mandangin Ryeowook lagi

"Ada Perampok kebakaran!" Ryeowook gantian nih gilanya

"Whattt? Kasian donk.." Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke tempat pemakaman dan semua member suju diundang

FIN

Nggak nggak! Author bercanda…. *lempar kaus kaki EunHyuk* Mati*

Balik!

"Thu loh Hyung! Ada yang teriak! Kayanya… Eunhyuk hyung!" Ryeowook ngejelasin

"Kenapa emangnya?" Yesung nanyak. Wajahnya yang antusias sekarang jadi lesu ga niat ndenger sebenernya

"Ga tau… ada gajah masuk dorm kali!" Ryeowook jawab asalan dan terlalu asal tapi membuat Yesung terkejut

"Ayo! Kita liat gajahnya! Gue pengen naek gajah wook!" Mereka berdua turun dengan cepat karena kebodohan Yesung *Sorry Clouds it just a fanfict. ^^v*

.

Siwon kaget dan terjun dari kasur langsung doa deh "Ya Tuhan, lindungilah kami semua. Bila ini hal baik, tolong tularkan pada member yang lain juga. Kalau ini hal buruk sudah biarkan Eunhyuk Hyung menanggungnya sendiri. Amin." (?)

.

Eunhyuk yang masih meratap di sisi kulkas didatengin si 'Innocent Prince' Lee DongHae yang pake piyama biru motif teddy bear, bawa boneka kelinci, plus pake topi tidur warna biru dengan wajah ngantuk dan ngusep ngusep matanya. *imutnyooo :3 *

"Wae Hyuk?" DongHae menunduk sedikit memandangi EunHyuk

"Susu strawberry ku! My strawberry milk! Hilangg!" Eunhyuk mencak mencak gaje

"Tabah tabah… Kita tunggu member lainnya.." DongHae dengan wajah meng kasihanni Eunhyuk menepuk nepuk pundak Eunhyuk

"Tapi hae! " Eunhyuk masih sesenggukan

"Ini ada Ms. Rabbit… Chuu" DongHae mainan sama boneka kelincinya itu.

"Gomapta… aku lebih baik gara gara kamu.." Eunhyuk senyum tipis

"Iya dong Hyuk… Kita kan sahabat.." ujar Hae bangga

"Sahabat bagaikan kepompong sama kuda laut ya…" Hyuk nambahin

"Iyaa… ngomong ngomong hubungan kepompong sama kuda laut apaan ya hyuk?" DongHae garuk garuk kepala

Tiba tiba member lainnya ngumpul.

"Yak! Yak! Ada apaan Hyuk Jae? Nyet?" Heechul dengan wajah berantakan nyahut duluan

"Hyuk Jae aja belakangnya nggak enak Hyung!" Eunhyuk sewot. "Umma Teuk! Susu strawberryku hilang!" Hyuk mewek ke Teuk

"Katanya Ryeowook ada gajah?" Yesung celingukan

"Whadd? Gajah? Mana mana? " DongHae ikut ikutan celingukan

"Babo! Mana ada gajah! Kalau ada binatang aku pilih sapi! Bisa meresin susunya sepuasnya!" Hyuk ikut ikutan deh

"Gue pilih kucing!" Heechul nambahin

"Gajah!" Ryeowook ngerengek

"Kelinci aja kan lucu!" Sungmin ngikut..

"Kura kura raksasa yang tidak terkalahkan sekalipun oleh kamen rider dan power ranger!" Yesung ngotot.. mana ada sih -.-

"Ikan! Kan gampang ngurusnya!" Donghae mewek

"Gue pilih macan! Kan sangar!" Kyu ngomong sambil gaya.

"Sapi!" "Kucing!" "Gajah!" "Kelinci!" "Kura kura!" "Ikan!" "Macan!"

Sahut sahutan lah mereka dengan nama bintang. Siwon sama LeeTeuk cuman ngeliatin. Bedanya Siwon bengong ngelitin Leeteuk stres ngeliatin.

"STOPP! Ini dorm! Bukan kebun binatang! Mau binatang, nanti Gue daftarin jadi pengurus satwa di taman safari Surabaya! Mau loo!" Teuk stres.

Semuanya jadi diem.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Aku… pilih anjing.." Siwon membuka mulut

"nggak bisa! Sapi!" "Kucing!" "Gajah!" "kelinci!" "kura kura!" "Ikan!" "Macan!"

Dan teriakan diakhiri teriakan siwon yang paling kenceng "ANJING!"

"Hihh! Kok lu jadi ngomong jelek sih Hyung?"

"Iya masa main ginian aja pake ngumpat?"

"hiii… Siwon! Jaga mulut."

Semuanya mandang siwon dengan mata tuduhan. Siwon ngerasa dosa dan merenung dipojokan. "Ya Tuhan aku dosa Tuhn dosa!"

"CUKUP! Hyuk! Tadi lu kenapa?" Teuk ngelus Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang pertamanya udah tenang nangis lagi.

"Hyung… Hyung… Susu strawberrynya ilang….hiks hiks…"

"Ohh.. Teriak teriak cuma karena itu?" Kyu ngeremehin dan menunjukan raut ga tertarik

"Kyu! Lu ini! Susu strawberry bagi gue itu penting! Kaya lo sama psp lo!" Hyuk meringatin Kyu dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Sabar Sabar…" Hae nepuk nepuk pundak Hyuk

"Hae… Kamu emang bener bener sahabatku…" Hyuk senyum tipis

"Bagaikan tutup bolpoin dan keset rumah ya.." Hae dengan bangganya

"Terus gimana nih hae?" Hyuk cemberut lagi

"Nggak tau.." Hae ikut cemberut

"Hyung ah.. aku bisa cari susu yang enak kaya gitu dimana ya?" Hyuk berbalik ke LeeTeuk lagi

"Susu sapi yang enak itu di Boyolali! Strawberry nya ngambil di tawangmangu!" Ryeowook njelasin

"Boyolali? Tawangmangu?" Hyuk memasang wajah babo

"INDONESIA!" Sungmin teriak!

"Ya begitulah.. Tanah air Indonesia kaya akan sumber daya alam yang melimpah juga budaya yang beraneka ragam. Saya bangga… Indonesia Sesuatu!" Kyu nambahin *author numpang promosi negara kita yah*ciealaaahh*

"ada apaan nih ribut ribut?" Shindong tiba tiba muncul dari kerumunan

"Susu strawberrynya eunhyuk di kulkas ilang! Lu tau gak? Apa udah ada dalem perut lu?" Heechul yang jawab cepet

"Enak aja hyung bilang! Di kulkas… tunggu… tadi malem…"

_FlashBack_

Shindong bangun kebelet pipis. Pas mau ke toilet dia liat bayangan item jalan pelan ke kulkas terus kaya ngambil kotak kotak balok di kulkas jalan ke kamar. Waktu liat itu bayangan jalan ke kamar nya Hyuk. Shindong ketakutan terus ga jadi pipis.

_End_

"Gitu Hyung… Nih liat…" Shindong nunjukin celananya basah ngompol.

"Euhhh! Sana ke jamban!" Kyu menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusir

"Ke jamban se enakmu aja!" Shindong mendengus kesal tapi dengusannya mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpental 50 km. #gaje

"Jadi…" Semua member saling berpandang pandangan

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! Semuanya lari ke kamar Hyuk!

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK! Semua member sibuk geledah semua sisi kamar Hyuk

"Nah! INI!" Hae nemuin sesuatu dibawah kolong kasur. 5 kotak susu strawberry.

"YEEE! Kau sahabat bagaikan lampu tidur dan gayung kamar mandi hae!" Eunhyuk meluk DongHae.

"Jadi…. Ada setan gitu bawa kotak susu ke kamar Hyuk… gamutu banget kan?" Heechul ndengus kesel

"Kayanya Hyuk sendiri thuh pasti tidur sambil jalan ngambil kotak susunya karena terobsesi… Apa jangan jangan lu sengaja!" Shindong menuduh

"Kaga Hyung! Suer!" Hyuk membentuk jarinya menjadi "V" tanda "suer"

Hyuk dengan cepat membuka kotak itu dan meminumnya.. tapi tiba tiba…

BRUSH! Hyuk menyemburkan isinya.

"Wae?" Yang lain kaget bersama sama

"Kok basi ya?" Hyuk ragu

"Sini coba…" Ryeowook ngambil kotak susu yang dipegang Hyuk.

"Expirednya kemaren Hyung!" Ryeowook teriak

EunHyuk nangis gulung gulung. Member lainnya balik kamar dong. Sendirian lah Eunhyuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yak! Selesai!<strong>

**Author sebenernya lagi (sok) sibuk.**

**Tapi karena merasa keganjel sama nih ff yang belum selesai jadi saya sempatkan menyelesaikan**

**Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae kalau gaje, garing, dll**

**Author kehabisan akal.**

**Endingnya nggak banget ya? Huwee :'( author bingung XP**

**Kamsahamnida yang baca ya ^^**


End file.
